New life in New York
by Shutupimfangirling
Summary: Clary Morgstern was 15 when her father left her and her family. A year later the court decided to give Clary's mom full custody of Clary and Jon. The family moved cross the country. Clary was told that it was because of her mom's job. But what her mom really was doing was, running from the past that her father had created. And Clary thought her biggest worry was high school *AU*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! So I thought it would be a good idea to introduce myself my name is Vic. I know that's a guy's name but my full name is Victoria. I'm a teenager and I live in the US and this isn't my first fanfic this is actually my third just I usually write on a different site. I would also like to point out that all pairings are the same pairings from the series so there's Clace, Malce, Sizzy in the story just mostly Clace. I don't know when I'll upload but it's probably going to be every other day! Daily might happen for a week or something just sometimes daily gets a bit too hard it makes writing feel like a chore and not something I do for fun.

Prologue:

Clary's P.O.V

"Valentine what do you think you're doing?!" I hear my mom yell from down stairs. You would think by now I would get used to the screaming fights my mom and dad have every night, but the truth is I'll never get over it nor will I ever forget. I should be happy that it's not like my father is beating my mom. "You ugly bitch! You don't get to fucking touch me!" I wince at the language my dad used but it's definitely not the first time he has cursed out my mom. The first time I was 13 and I could hear my mom crying. As I crept down the stairs I hear a loud crash and then my mom scream in pain. After that I don't just tip toe down the stairs I run.

I see my mom covered in tears, blood, and sweat. There's broken glass everywhere. It takes me time to comprehend what just happened because I'm so shocked. My parents look at me at the same time. I can imagine what they see. A girl no taller then 5'1, with wavy bright red hair and a spray of freckles all over her cheeks and dried tears all over her face. "Go back up stairs, Clary." My mom says too calm for the state that she's currently in. But before I could say 'no' my father grabs me by the shirt collar and pushes me to the wall. "I'm sick of playing 'daddy' and I'm sick of your mother, your brother, and you!" He screams the last word in my face. He lets go of me and goes upstairs. I'm scared to move. My mom comes to hug me when my dad gets out of sight. "I'm so so sorry Clary!" My mom cries into my hair, "he's a bad man and he's going to leave us." She says while moving to look me in the eye, "Mom, I'm not 10 years old stop talking to me like I am and tell me what's happening!" I said as firmly as I can while crying. "When everything settled I'll tell you baby." She says. My dad comes storming down the stairs and says at me and my mom, "I'm leaving." He just simply says calmly as if nothing had just happen, "Jocelyn, don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do." He walks out the door and then he was gone.

"Jonathan is at soccer practice right?" I say as I turn to look at my mother who has tears falling off her face. She opened her mouth to say yes when the front door opened to show a sweaty and red faced Jon. "Where's dad going?" Jon says before looking at me and my mom. He stares up to see us on the floor, with our mom cover in blood. "Dad's gone." She says calm and collected. When Jon went up stairs my mom told me the whole story. That not only did my parents scream at each other, but when me and Jon were asleep my dad would throw my mom into the basement and beat her to the point where she would past out and spend the night there. She didn't tell Jon that though. She just told him that they had disagreements and nothing else. And now I have to understand that I no longer have a full family. But did I ever really have one.

Present day:

Clary's P.O.V

"Clary are you done unpacking?" My mom says through the door of my new room. "Almost just do you know where the box that has my books is?"

"I don't honey. There's no boxes left, so you should check Jon's room." She as she walks down stairs probably to unpack the kitchen stuff. I sigh and walk down the hallway to my brothers room. My house is big I'm not going to lie and it's because my dad is a surgeon and has to give 50% of his earning to us and then plus my mom makes good money. I get to my brothers door and I make sure I knock. The last time I didn't knock on the door before going in I saw him doing something that involves lotion and tissues. "Come in!" He yells. I walk in and see he has definitely settled in. "Do you have any boxes you haven't gone through yet?"

"Yeah just hold on." He said as he walks to the other side of his room and brings out a box. But do note when he passed a mirror he could help but 'fix' his hair. "Here" he says as I check to see if it was my box. There my books were with my favorite book 'City of bones' right on top. "Thanks." But before I could grab the door knob Jon puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "This move is good for us, especially for mom. Just remember that, okay." This is the first time I have heard him speak seriously in a long time. Ever since my dad left Jon has always been able to cheer me up. I realize now it's because he has never really learned the full story of my mom and dad's fights. He will never understand what it's like knowing that your mom would get beaten until unconscious almost every night. "Yeah, um I got to go pick out an outfit for the first day of school tomorrow." I say leaving the room. I run back to mine and go through about thirty outfits before choosing a plain gray t-shirt dress with a blue flannel tied on my waist. And for shoes black combat boots. It's comfortable and plain so it's perfect for me. I think back to what Jon said. He's right this move is good for all of us. And right now all I have to do is wake up and go to school. Everything is going to be fine. As I fall into the bed I had just set up I felt myself slowly drifting away and eventually closing my eyes. Still dressed in my day clothes I fall asleep.

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my new story as much as I did writing it. Please leave the review I love criticism and also if you have anything you want to say to me just message me. But I would like to point out that no way do I think I'm a good writer and I am writing the story for fun! Also I proofread this chapter as much as I could but there still may be mistakes so I'm so sorry for that. Also you can leave in the reviews what you would want my schedule to be. For an example if you want it to be weekly and have a really long chapter or like every other day but have a short chapter like this one with only 1 or 2 thousand words.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey it's me again! And I just want to say that I still don't know what my uploading schedule will be mainly because no one has suggested one in the reviews and I do what the people want. And I also want to say is I hope you like my chapter because I spent a lot of time working on it mainly because I have writers block and I pushed this chapter out of me. And I know what you think Vic, this is your 2nd chapter and you already have writers block. Well.. What happened is that I started this story with just me know what was going to happen in the first chapter so.. This chapter may suck and feel free to say that in the reviews!

Clary P.O.V (I'm writing 3rd person now)

Clary woke up the most unpleasant way possible. No she didn't wake up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. She woke up the the feeling of water not warm water cold cold water right on her face. When she opened her eyes all she could see is the evil smirk of her older brother. He had poured a whole bowl of water on her face. "JONATHAN!" Clary screamed in clear discomfort. Clary knew that Jon knows exactly what she can do when she's mad. Jon bolted out the room as fast as he possibly could. With Clary's short legs, she knew should couldn't catch up. Instead of chasing him she decided that she should take a shower. Clary loved showers, she loved that feeling of hot water touching her skin. So instead of beating Jon to a pulp, she would take the longest shower in the world using the bathroom they both share. Not only would this give less time for Jon to 'style' his hair it would also probably use all the hot water. As Clary was taking her dear time in the shower, the red head could hear the desperate whine of her brother. When Clary agreed with herself that forty minutes in the shower was enough she finally went outside. As she opened the door she could see her brother on his phone sitting on the floor waiting just for her to get out of the shower. "It's about time!" Jon said with clear annoyance in his voice. "Pay back is a bitch Jon. I hope you learned your lesson." Clary said with pride because she now knew her pay back actually annoyed Jon. She went back to her room and blowed dried her hair. After that she then put on the outfit she had chose the day before. Clary usually wore simple makeup. But this was the first day of school so she knew she need to 'glam up'. Clary put foundation, blush, and contour on her face. She then put on eyeliner and mascara her on eyes. Clary had green eyes she she knew to really make them pop she should wear a nude colored smoky eye. She looked her self in the mirror. What she saw as not the 12 year old looking girl she usually saw everyday, she saw a whole new person.

After putting her naturally wavy hair in a half up half down Clary went down stairs. As she walked downstairs she couldn't help but notice her brother. He looked like he had spent more time on his appearance than she did. "Well someone is obviously dressed to impress." Clary said in a surprise tone. Usually Jon would wear a simple T-shirt and pants but today it looks like he actually put a lot of effort in his appearance. But unlike sister Jon is one of those people who could look casually beautiful. And that is what Clary envied of her brother. Clary never thought of herself as beautiful. Of course she has been called beautiful by her mother but mothers are required to think you're beautiful. "Looks like you're jealous." Jon said a

smirk clear on his face. "In your dreams" Clary says. She sticks her tongue out at him. "Can you two please stop bickering?" Clary's mom says walking down the stairs. Jocelyn had a wide closed mouthed smile so Clary knew she and Jon weren't in actual trouble. "The both of you have 10 minutes to get to school and it's a 10 minute drive so I would hurry if I were you two." She says knowing that Clary and Jon were going to have to hurry. "Oh shit lets go!" Jon says running to the front door. Clary not far behind him grabs her backpack and goes after. "Don't use language like that! I love you guys have a good day!" Their mother screams after them but the door shuts before she could finish the last sentence.

Shadowhunters high school is huge. And they also have an overwhelming population. Clary knew she was going to get lost from the first time she had been inside the school during the tour. And boy was she right. There Clary was in the the middle of the hallway not knowing where to go. Her homeroom teacher was Mr. Wayland and all the doors she look at didn't say Wayland on top. She was utterly lost. "Hi! Not to be creepy or anything but are you lost?" Isabelle Lightwood said to Clary. When Clary turned around to see who had just spoken to her she notice that the girl was beautiful. She could already tell that all the guys around her are starring right at her. "Yeah! I actually am. Do you know where room 102 is?"

"OMG I have Mr. Wayland as well! We are totally going to be bffs!", The perky teen said to Clary. The two girls walked to the classroom whist talking about clothes and other things that 'girls enjoy'.

Clary and Isabelle walked in the room. All head turned to her and Isabelle. Clary suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Isabelle, you're late!" The man in the too tight bow tie that Clary assumed was Mr. Wayland said. "Well as you can see I was helping the helpless new student around. You can't punish me for being nice can you." Isabelle said superiorly. "Um very well, Isabelle go back to your seat." Mr. Wayland turned to look at Clary "Ah! everyone this is the new transfer student from Idaho. Her name is Clarissa. Clarissa is there anything you want to say to the class. "Hi um I like to go by Clary and yeah that it." Clary could feel her face being on fire. She could only imagine how red she looked. "Alight then go sit next to the boy with the blonde hair." Mr. Wayland said while pointing at a boy with golden blonde hair and a red t-shirt. He had his head down taking his notebook out of his backpack. Clary walked to the desk next to the boy and started getting her notebook out as well. She found herself staring at the guy next to her. He had gold eyes, eyes Clary had never seen before. Her fingers itched to draw his perfect face. "You know you should take a picture it will last longer" the blonde said as he turned to smirk at her. "Now why would I waste perfectly good storage on my phone on you?" Clary challenged with a big smirk on her face as well. "A feisty red head? I like that." The boy whispered the last sentence. As class went on Clary could feel the boy looking at her. She wanted to look back to make sure but she knew if he saw her look at him he would make some comment on how she like to stare at people. Homeroom has finally come to an end and Clary could now escape the uncomfortable situation she was in. "Hey we have chem together I'll show you where it is." The boy said now known as Jace because of the giant 'JACE' written on his backpack. "My sorry I don't need you're help." Clary knew she had to get back at him because of his 'feisty red head' comment. Clary walked out of the classroom to find Isabelle waiting for her. "Hey, it sucks we didn't get to sit next to each other." She said as soon as she saw Clary. "Yeah I had to sit next to a jerk." The other girl said with clear distaste. "You sat next to my brother." Isabelle stated as if Clary hadn't just insulted her. "I'm sorry I didn't know he was your brother!" Clary said quickly as if that would erase what she had said if she said it quick enough. "Nah it's fine I actually get that a lot! He really is a good guy he just thinks he so cool because he's captain of the soccer team."

"Oh" But before she could say more Jace come up the Clary. "Just let me take you to chem. I'm a okay guy!" Clary looked at Isabelle as if she had just asked 'should I'. Isabelle nodded excitedly. "Okay just no red head comments please." And with that Clary and Jace now have to walk side by side to the other side of the school.

A/N:

Bit of a short second chapter just today I had to do chores! This chapter may not be perfect because I didn't really have time to spell check it! And also thank you to the person who reviewed my story I really made me happy! Please review I look reading comments on my stories. And good bye lovely people who for some reason reads my story!


End file.
